


The time Draco Malfoy met his fake boyfriend's parents [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Draco está enamorado de Harry.Harry está enamorado de Draco.Ninguno ve cómo estar en una relación falsa con alguien de quien estás enamorado es una mala idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mfingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/gifts).
  * A translation of [The time Draco Malfoy met his fake boyfriend's parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115761) by [mfingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius). 



—No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea, Harry —Draco dice nerviosamente.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy? —Harry le dirige una sonrisa fugaz antes de devolver su vista a la carretera, manos relajadas sobre el volante. Su sonrisa y la facilidad con la que habla le hacen cosas divertidas a la caja torácica de Draco; envía su corazón revoloteando y su barriga haciendo volteretas.

Realmente, cuando accedió a fingir ser su novio por un tiempo, esperó que lo ayudara superar su enamoramiento, no mandarlo en espiral más profundamente en él.

—Ya quisieras —se burla débilmente. Sabe que no salió como hubiera deseado cuando Harry le echa una mirada otra vez, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Sabes que no tenemos que hacer esto, ¿verdad? —dice—. Sólo estaba bromeando, no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Dilo y nos devolvemos.

Y Draco sabe que lo haría. Han sido amigos por años, desde que tenían dieciocho, y ha estado medio enamorado de él por un largo, _largo_ tiempo. No es como si lo fuera a admitir a alguien más que a él mismo.

Y Pansy, pero esa desgraciada lo obligó a admitirlo mientras estaba más borracho que la mierda.

—No, está bien —dice, concentrándose en lo que pasa fuera de la ventana. Si se queda mirándolo por más rato se declarará ahí mismo—. Sólo estoy… un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

Harry arquea sus cejas.

—¿Tú? ¿El _gran_ Draco Malfoy nervioso--

—Cállate, idiota —frunce el ceño, empujando a Harry suavemente—. Le diré a tu madre lo bastardo que eres con tu dulce, querido novio--

Harry ríe, e ilumina algo dentro de Draco que ni siquiera _conocía_ antes de él.

—No te creería —dice presumidamente, ojos imposiblemente verdes—. Pensaría que eres un mentiroso.

—No lo haría —dice con más confianza de la que siente—. Me amará.

—Sí, lo hará —dice, y Draco parpadea, aturdido. Harry aclara su garganta, y si Draco está en lo correcto, enrojece un poco. Debe estar imaginándolo. Él nunca se sonroja—. Así que, ¿plan para esta noche?

Draco asiente, porque _sí, un plan._ Eso es algo en lo que apoyarse, un _plan._

—Nos conocimos hace seis años en la Uni, eso es verdad —Draco dicta—. No mentimos sobre la Uni, ¿sí? Fuimos de campamento juntos, yo tenía un novio, tú estabas saliendo con la Weasley, todo se queda igual. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a trabajar contigo--

—Para mí —Harry ríe entre dientes, y Draco le golpea el brazo antes de continuar hablando.

— _Contigo_ —dice enfáticamente. No trabaja _para_ Harry, sin importar lo que diga. Sólo porque es su secretario –lo que, debe decir, es más difícil de lo que parece; tiene una agenda alocada en el mejor de los días–, y Harry es _técnicamente_ su jefe… oh ¿a quién quiere engañar? Trabaja para él. Aunque nunca lo admitirá en su cara—. Cuando empecé a trabajar _contigo_ , tuvimos que pasar muchas noches juntos. —No era una mentira—. Empecé a enamorarme de ti. —Tampoco una mentira—. Te empezaste a enamorar de mí. —Una mentira, aunque desearía que no lo fuese—. Y me besaste en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Luna, afuera. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Harry asiente.

—Parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

Draco mira por la ventana otra vez para que Harry no pueda ver cómo sus mejillas enrojecen. En la fiesta de Luna había estado deseando que lo besara. Había fantaseado con eso por meses.

—Se me ocurrió esta mañana —miente—. Tus padres nunca nos creerán si no tenemos una buena historia.

Harry hace un sonido de aprobación, y entonces se estaciona frente una de las casas de la calle.

—Llegamos —dice—, ¿estás listo?

Draco traga saliva y asiente.

* * *

Ya han estado en la casa de sus padres por cuatro horas, y Harry está empezando a arrepentirse de traer a Draco.

Hermione le había advertido incontables veces cuando le comentó sobre esto que jugar a “novios falsos” con la persona de la que está enamorado sólo le romperá el corazón, pero no había escuchado.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Ver a Draco hablar con sus padres –hablando con su mamá de _jardinería_ entre todas las cosas, y con su papá de deportes– y charlando con Remus mientras juega con Teddy, e incluso cómo se lleva bien con Sirius –algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba– sólo hace que su corazón duela con el conocimiento de lo bueno que todo sería si esto fuera real.

Porque no lo es.

 _También te ama, ¿sabes?_ Luna había dicho en su fiesta. _Siente lo mismo que tú._

Piensa sobre eso todos los días. Aunque de formas inusuales, Luna suele tener la razón. Sin embargo, no puede ver cómo ella tiene la razón aquí. Draco es la persona más maravillosa en la que ha posado sus ojos, y es amable, e inteligente, y un increíble, absoluto _bastardo_ cuando quiere serlo. Su ingenio y su lengua mordaz son la mitad de las razones por las que es tan bueno en gestionar la agenda de Harry. No acepta mierda de nadie, ni de clientes ni de superiores.

Y ahora, _ahora_ había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para traerlo a casa, esperando que de alguna manera esto lo hiciera darse cuenta de que había sido ridículo enamorarse perdidamente de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero sólo lograba lo opuesto. Todo lo que Draco hace sólo consigue que se enamore cada vez un poco más de él.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —Draco pregunta, sonriendo cálidamente desde donde está sentado en el suelo jugando con Teddy.

—Sí, amor. —El término se desliza fácilmente entre ellos, y ve a Draco volverse rojo, por lo que Sirius los molesta con un _uuuu_ , ganándose una mirada enojada de Harry.

Se despiden, y cuando están de vuelta en el auto, Harry aclara su garganta.

—Creo que esto salió bien —dice.

—Bastante bien —Draco asiente. Sonríe –el corazón de Harry da un vuelco– y luego se estira, haciendo un sonido satisfecho, y entonces procede a molestar—: Eres muy bueno en fingir que te gusto, Harry. ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Harry ríe, incluso cuando su estómago se retuerce.

—Sí —coincide—. Fingir.

Draco le manda una mirada extraña, pero ninguno de ellos dice nada.


	2. Chapter 2

—Sr. Potter, el Sr. Zabini está aquí para usted. —Los labios de Harry se arquean ante la profesional –aunque terriblemente falsa— voz de secretario de Draco. Siempre lo molesta con eso, y siempre hace que las mejillas de Draco se vuelvan del más delicioso tono de rojo antes de usualmente golpear a Harry con una almohada o algún otro objeto suave disponible.

—Gracias, Draco —dice educadamente. Les gusta mantener una relación profesional en el trabajo –no están engañando a nadie, con lo seguido que pierden dicha profesionalidad– y eso usualmente incluye no llamar al otro cosas como “hurón” o “cara rajada”—. Hazlo pasar.

Blaise Zabini es un hombre de negocios estelar, y Harry disfruta sus reuniones más que las con otros por la simple razón que son de la misma edad, a diferencia de la gente con la que usualmente hace negocios, todos cuarenta años mayor.

—¡Zabini! —Harry sonríe y se levanta, sacudiendo la mano de Zabini y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Potter! —lo saluda de vuelta con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien —dice, sentándose de vuelta en su escritorio—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —Zabini asiente—. ¿Cómo han estado los negocios?

—Bien —asiente—. ¿Y para ti?

—Bien —asiente—. ¿Empezamos?

Pasan su reunión casi sin interrupciones– sólo dos veces, ambas por Draco. La primera vez trayendo a Harry su café usual de las once a.m. (le prepara café cada par de horas y también para él mismo, dado que usualmente trabajan hasta tarde) y la segunda vez llevándoles unos documentos que Harry pidió.

Cuando terminan, Harry se levanta y sacude la mano de Zabini. Él se rasca la parte posterior del cuello.

—Ehh, Potter, dejaré de ser profesional por un momento —dice—. ¿Por alguna casualidad, sabes si Draco está soltero?

Harry se congela por un momento.

—Draco —repite.

Zabini asiente.

—Soltero —dice.

Zabini asiente otra vez, entonces frunce el ceño.

—¿A no ser que haya algo entre ustedes dos?

—No —dice inmediatamente, e inmediatamente se arrepiente. Si le hubiera mentido podría evitar todo esto; no le pediría salir a Draco, y Harry podría pasar otros cuatro años intentando encontrar el coraje para hacerlo él mismo.

—Oh —Zabini dice—. ¿Entonces está soltero?

—Sí —admite de mala gana.

—Muy bien —dice—. Gracias, Potter.

Harry hace un ruido descontento mientras el otro se aleja. Después que la puerta se cierra, los observa a través de la pared de cristal que separa su oficina del resto del piso, intentando escuchar lo que pasa en el otro lado, pero, aunque puede escuchar voces, no entiende lo que están diciendo.

Ve a Draco reír, y entonces Zabini dice algo y las mejillas de Draco enrojecen. _No es justo,_ su cerebro expresa celosamente, _Yo debería estar haciéndolo sonrojar, no Zabini._

_Di que no,_ Harry piensa lentamente, _Di que no._

Draco no asiente, pero tampoco niega con su cabeza, y el hombro de Zabini está cubriendo la vista de Harry hacia sus labios, así que no sabe si dice que no. Un momento más tarde, Zabini se va, y el rubio se queda ahí vacilante con mejillas rojas, jugueteando con sus uñas.

Por mucho que Harry quiere llamarlo a su oficina y preguntarle si irá a una cita con Zabini, se fuerza a sentarse y ocuparse con papeleo.

Luego de unos minutos, Draco entra a su oficina, titubeante.

—Zabini me pidió una cita —dice sin más preámbulo.

—¿Oh? —Harry eleva su mirada, intentando convertir su expresión en algo más neutral.

—Dije que sí. —Se ve un poco sorprendido consigo mismo por eso.

—¿Oh? —pregunta. Algo en su pecho está protestando muy ruidosamente ante eso, diciéndole que agarre las caderas de Draco y lo envuelva en una manta, como un burrito, y lo mantenga alimentado, y feliz, y en sus brazos para que nunca vuelva a querer salir con alguien más.

—Sí. —Aclara su garganta. No continúa, y Harry no sabe qué está esperando. ¿Que diga que está bien? No lo está, incluso si su “relación” es falsa.

—Bueno, sólo estamos fingiendo ser novios. —Aclara su garganta—. Y sólo es para mis padres. Puedes salir con quien quieras.

—Lo sé —Draco dice. Se ve ofendido.

—Bien —dice, un poco más toscamente de lo que pretendía. Cuando Draco no se mueve, Harry continúa incómodamente—: Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Nunca lo había echado de su oficina así; puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Draco, y antes de que pueda decir algo para arreglarlo –o empeorarlo– él está asintiendo cortantemente y saliendo por la puerta.

No hablan por el resto del día.

Esa noche, Harry es groseramente despertado por el ringtone de su celular sonando insistentemente en su mesa de noche. Cuando ve _Draco_ en la pantalla, atiende de inmediato.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta inmediatamente.

Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea por un par de segundos, entonces Draco finalmente habla.

—¿Puedes venir a buscarme? —pregunta. Su voz suena pequeña.

—Por supuesto. —Se pone sus lentes y se sienta—. ¿Dónde estás?

—El apartamento de Zabini —dice. Entonces—: La acera en frente del apartamento de Zabini.

—Necesito algo un poco más específico que eso —dice, poniéndose unos pantalones y agarrando las llaves de su auto.

Draco le da la dirección, y se dirige hacia allá tan rápido como puede. Lo encuentra sentado en la vereda con su camisa mal abotonada y su cinturón abierto.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry pregunta cuando ya detuvo el auto, inclinándose sobre el asiento del copiloto para abrir la puerta.

Draco se para, resollando, y se mete en el auto, sin molestarse en responder.

Harry maneja en silencio por un rato. Entonces, Draco habla.

—Me besó.

—¿Oh? —Le echa otro vistazo al estado medio desvestido de Draco, y frunce el ceño levemente, horror acumulándose en su pecho—. ¿Te hizo algo que no querías?

Draco sacude su cabeza, y el nudo en su pecho se afloja un poco.

—Quería dormir con él —dice. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado—. Pero no pude.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás­-- estás borracho?

—Un poco —admite. Harry se estaciona en frente del edificio donde vive Draco, y apaga el auto un segundo antes que Draco se suba a su regazo. Los latidos de Harry se aceleran.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura, sin poder apartar la vista de los labios de Draco.

—Quiero besarte —susurra—. ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor?

Harry traga saliva. Esto es lo que quiere. Lo sabe. Esto es lo que ha querido por los últimos tres años, y sin embargo…

—Estás borracho —dice—. En realidad no quieres esto.

—No he estado borracho todos los días por los últimos cuatro años —exhala—, y entonces también quería esto.

Su corazón trastabilla. Coloca sus manos en los muslos de Draco.

—Mañana vas a arrepentirte.

—No lo haré. —Rodea el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.

Por un segundo, sólo respiran, narices tocándose, labios a unos centímetros de distancia. Finalmente, Draco habla.

—Bésame —susurra.

Harry lo hace.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco coge un café para él –con tres shots de esspresso– y uno para Harry –su usual latte– de camino a la oficina. Ya está en el ascensor cuando considera devolverse. Considera llamar y decir que está enfermo, pero no hay manera que Harry crea esa excusa, incluso sabiendo que Draco tiene resaca. Lo ha visto ir a clases y trabajar turnos de doce horas en peores condiciones.

Su cabeza duele, y la mayoría de sus recuerdos están algo borrosos por el alcohol, pero recuerda el haberle pedido a Harry que lo besara. Recuerda a Harry _besándolo._

También recuerda cómo Harry tuvo que llevarlo a la cama después de eso, recuerda rogarle que se quedara. Se quedó hasta que se durmió, pero evidentemente, se fue justo después, porque Draco se despertó en un apartamento vacío y una cama fría.

Está jugueteando con sus dedos y golpeteándolos contra las tazas de café nerviosamente, intentando convencerse de que no acababa de arruinar su amistad con Harry.

Nada lo convence enteramente, pero al menos logra calmarse racionalizando que Harry ni siquiera va a estar en la oficina ahora mismo; Draco usualmente llega un buen rato antes que él, y su primera reunión no es hasta las ocho y media. Tendrá todo el piso para él solo –solamente Harry y él trabajan ahí– por el suficiente tiempo como para idear un plan sobre qué hacer si las cosas se ponen incómodas.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos escapan cuando sale del elevador y lo ve parado ahí, sosteniendo un racimo de flores y removiéndose nerviosamente. Harry se sonroja un poco cuando ve a Draco.

—Buenos días. —Aclara su garganta.

Draco puede sentir el calor subiendo hasta sus mejillas, y también aclara su garganta.

—Buenos días.

Ninguno de ellos se mueve mucho, hasta que las puertas del ascensor empiezan a cerrarse otra vez y Draco recuerda que debe bajarse. Lo hace con tanta dignidad como puede –lo cual no es mucha– y camina hacia su escritorio, dejando ahí sus cosas y pasándole a Harry su taza de café.

Harry la acepta, y le ofrece el racimo de flores. Son girasoles; sus favoritas.

—Así que, um —Harry dice, rascándose el cuello.

Draco bebe un sorbo del café sólo por tener algo que hacer.

—Son hermosas —dice, porque Harry no continúa—, gracias.

—De nada —sonríe. Entonces—, ehh, ¿te acuerdas de algo de anoche?

La cabeza de Draco duele demasiado como para rodar sus ojos, pero quiere hacerlo.

—Sí —dice. Coloca el racimo sobre su escritorio—. Siento haberte besado. No debí hacerlo.

La sonrisa se desvanece del rostro de Harry.

—Oh.

—¡No! —Draco dice rápidamente—. Eso no es lo que-- no debí besarte porque estaba borracho, y no quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas. No que no quisiera besarte, ¡porque sí lo hacía! Querer besarte, quiero decir. En realidad, he querido besarte por un buen tiempo, pero tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, y entonces fuimos donde tus padres, y sólo hizo que quisiera besarte más, y no sé si también te gusto, y puede que la haya cagado--

Harry rápidamente lo calla besándolo. Draco está demasiado aturdido para responder por un segundo, pero entonces se derrite en el beso, rodeando a Harry con sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos. Él abraza su cintura, acercándolo hasta que están rozándose contra el otro.

Es un contacto muy necesitado; Draco no es particularmente experimentado en el área –sólo había tenido un novio antes, y no se besaban a menudo– así que permite que Harry lo guíe, gimiendo suavemente cuando profundiza el beso.

—Yo-- —Draco dice, algo descolocado, cuando se separan—. Bien. Eso estuvo bien.

—¿Sí? —sonríe—. ¿Más?

—Definitivamente —asiente febrilmente, y Harry ríe y lo besa otra vez.

Pasan minutos, horas, _días_ así, hasta que Draco está sentado en su escritorio con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y las manos de éste en su cadera, y está _bien._

No hay nada de la incomodidad que usualmente siente cuando está con alguien –nada de la incomodidad que sintió con Zabini la noche anterior– y por una vez, su mente sólo… se detiene. Es maravilloso.

Aunque resulta no ser _bueno_ , cuando alguien aclara su garganta.

Harry y Draco se separan, mirando los labios fruncidos y el ceño desaprobador de Hermione Granger.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes —dice, honestamente—, pero _¿en el trabajo?_ ¡Eso no es _nada_ profesional!

Harry sólo se ríe, pues Hermione es su amiga, pero Draco no conoce a Granger lo suficiente como para no sentirse avergonzado. Su cara enrojece, y se baja del escritorio, pellizcando el costado de Harry para que deje ir su posesivo agarre en su cadera.

—Tienes una reunión —dice enfáticamente—. A las ocho y media. Con la señorita Granger. Les dejaré proceder a eso.

—Gracias, Draco —Harry dice, sonriendo felizmente, y robando un corto beso y un apretón en su cadera que lo mortifica incluso más— ¿Vamos a mi oficina, Hermione?

Ella asiente y sonríe.

—Nos vemos, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco logra mantener su compostura sólo hasta que entran en la oficina de Harry, y entonces se derrite en su silla, mortificado. Aún después de la vergüenza de Hermione encontrándolos así, su corazón está ligero, y cada músculo en su cuerpo se siente suelto, piel hormigueando, placenteras oleadas de felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Mierda. —Frota su cabeza con su mano y ríe—. Nunca volveré a hacer nada en el trabajo.


End file.
